


close together

by nightquills



Series: it’s our time now (if you want it to be) [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:48:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightquills/pseuds/nightquills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marco is a notorious cover thief, and Jean has to put up with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	close together

Jean wakes up to find that, once again, Marco has managed to drag all of the damn covers over to his half of the bed. Jean wishes that he could even pretend to be surprised, but this is such a common occurrence that instead he’s just cold and a little bit annoyed. 

Jean huffs to himself and drags his body across the bed until he can plop down right next to his dumb boyfriend. Marco, of course, feels like a miniature furnace by his side. Jean promptly takes advantage of this by pressing his freezing feet directly against Marco’s warm calves. 

Unsurprisingly, Marco isn’t very appreciative of that. He rouses slightly, groaning a protest into his pillow and making a half-hearted attempt to shift his legs away. 

Jean isn’t deterred. He holds tight to Marco like a limpet, wrapping his arms and legs around him to keep him near. 

“Jeaaaan,” Marco whines woefully, still mostly asleep. “‘s cold.” 

Jean shushes him and burrows closer, to which Marco seemingly relents. He lifts an arm for Jean to crawl underneath before seemingly succumbing again to sleep. Jean nestles his face into the crook of Marco’s neck and settles down, closing his eyes and steadying his breathing to march Marco’s.

Marco’s breaths are steady and long, his chest rising and falling rhythmically, and he smells like laundry detergent, and clean sweat, and the remnants of the face wash he uses every night. Jean falls back asleep with Marco’s scent in his nose and Marco’s warmth slowly seeping into him and permeating down to his bones.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh, IDEK what this was ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 
> 
> Whatever it was, I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> If you want to bug me, here's [my tumblr](http://nightquills.tumblr.com/).


End file.
